


Young Bloom

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura is Worthy, Haruno Sakura-centric, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, Young Sakura, young thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Young Thor lives for battle and so of course, looks down on Konoha for a bit of fun. He finds a young and strong Sakura, and decides to challenge her to battle and make her a goddess. Of course, he didn't count on Sakura's monster strength and stubbornness! She is NOT going to come with him so easily!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	Young Bloom

Young Thor often looked down at the Nine Realms for a worthy opponent.

And wow had he found one.

A maiden in a chakra-laden world, brimming with power and strength.

And she was quite lovely as well.

Thor was decided. He would battle the maiden for the right to become a goddess and join him on Asgard.

Choice made, he appeared to the pink haired kunoichi.

“Greetings, Lady Sakura.” Thor grinned, hand on Mjolnir. “I, Thor, Son of Odin, have come to do battle with you.”

“Cha!” Sakura responded. “I don’t care who you are! You’re interrupting my training! GET LOST!”

She punched the ground at the same moment as Thor struck with his hammer.

Thor loved the look of surprise on the young bloom’s face as she flew through the air, lightning rippling her being.

Sakura spat blood. “This is going to be fun, Thor-san.”

Sakura launched herself at the godling. “CHA!”


End file.
